cosas qe pasan
by 00camii00
Summary: aver.. cm describo esto.. raven y robin estan saliendo, chico bstia esta solo, star sale con aqualad i cyborg con abeja, esto NO es un rxr cbxt ni sfxaq, esto es un rxcb rxsf i cyxab. lean, es mjor d lo qe parece, no tng idea d cm lo escribi
1. unoo!

**bueno hola!**

**te agradesco qe estes leyendo esto si lo haces! bue.. esto es lo qe pasa cuando m djas sola en mi ksa con una botlla d pepsi, musica d reggaeton i rock, ii una computadora.. **

**esta bueno.. (creo) diiganme sii tng qe seguirlo.. se qe es una tristeza al priinciipiio, pro ls prometo un fiinal fliiz.. sii n t gustan los fiinales feliices pro sii la triizteza, toncs lee ii no leas el fiinal jaja bue, esto es mjor d lo qe parece, cm dije en mi otra cosa qe publiiqe, diisculpen por los ascentos, (trato d no hacer eso) sii me djan reviews xfas! ahora ls djo leer**

Otro día más viendo la relación más perfecta del mundo, nunca se pelean y si lo hacen simplemente lo arreglan hablando y con un beso.

Ambos piensan tan igual, que cualquiera pensaría que están hechos el uno para el otro. A mis ojos, no es así. Yo la amo, pero ella no lo hace.

Simplemente esa relación no está bien para mi, está MAL para mi. Se que posiblemente toda la gente pensaría que estoy siendo realmente egoísta, pero para mi no es así.

Realmente ni siquiera puedo conversar con ella como antes, porque ella habla con el por todo lo que necesita, ya no me pide ayuda para nada. Ni siquiera llego a ofrecerle mi ayuda porque el lo hace primero.

Ya no lo soporto, realmente no lo hago. Ahí está ella, es realmente extraño que el no la acompañe. Ahora quizás pueda tener una chance de decirle algo. De hablar con ella, me acerco, pero no llego a tres pasos de ella, que el aparece y la abraza por la espalda. Ella lo recibe completamente bien. Le sonríe, eso es lo que más me tortura, su sonrisa.

La sonrisa que estuve tanto tiempo para obtener, y que solamente pude en pocas ocasiones lograr, me gustaría ser el.

Tenerla en mis brazos como lo hace el ahora, poder besarla en frente de todos y que me corresponda. Pero no soy, y no puedo. Ahora se van, sin siquiera decirme una palabra.

Esperen, creo que va a hablarme ahora.

-Hola gar, no sabía que estabas ahí –me dice ella, yo le sonrío, es lo único que puedo hacer. Me hace inmensamente feliz que ella esté hablando conmigo, aunque sean solamente unas pocas palabras. Debo estar loco.-

-Hola rae, hola rob –dije esto último, tratando de ocultar el enojo que siento hacia el. El me sonríe sinceramente, funcionó- que hacen?

-Vamos a hablar sobre algo importante, no rae? –le pregunta sonriendo, no se si van a hablar o a besarse, realmente espero que sea lo primero, pero de nada vale engañarse-

-Si, vamos? –le pregunta ella, el asiente con la cabeza- bueno, nos vemos en un rato –yo le sonrío y se van-

Me dejan solo, de nuevo. No se que puedo hacer, hace cuanto que no me habla? Un par de meses? O desde ayer? Es lo mismo, acaba de hablarme, es un milagro. Estoy feliz por eso, aunque se haya ido de nuevo con el.

No voy a pensar en eso de nuevo, sigo feliz porque me habló, y con eso voy a jugar a los videojuegos, a ver si me puedo olvidar de ella, aunque sea por cinco minutos…

Ahora voy abrazada con mi novio, dejando al chico que realmente amo atrás.

No se que puedo hacer para explicar. Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás, el no me ama. Sigue enamorado de terra, y esa es la razón principal por la que le pedí salir a robin, me duele mucho saber que no puedo estar con gar. Pero si simplemente el no me ama, no puedo obligarlo.

Voy a seguir actuando como si no lo quiero, como si en mi espejo la emoción llamada amor no suspira por el, como si yo misma no solté unas buenas lágrimas cuando supe, que lo amaba y que no podía tenerlo junto a mi.

Pero tengo que meterme en la cabeza, que no importa cuanto lo ame, el no lo hace. No me corresponde y lo peor, es que estoy con robin cuando no lo quiero. El simplemente no lo sabe, realmente soy buena actriz, eso o todos son ingenuos…

Después de todo, una mitad demonio tiene que saber como mentir, y la actuación es casi lo mismo. De todos modos, voy a decirle a robin lo que pasa, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Hoy voy a decirle toda la verdad y nada va a detenerme.

Aunque termine sola para siempre, lo voy hacer igual. No puedo continuar engañándolo cuando no lo amo, cuando no suspiro por el, cuando realmente el no es el chico al que quiero. Yo podría seguir con mi mentira, pero hay dos cosas.

La primera es que yo no lo amo, pero si lo quiero, siempre me entendió y yo no puedo mentirle de ese modo.

La segunda, es kori.

Ella está saliendo con otro, no se si ella lo ama, pero si se que le gusta. Ella va a saber de su error, y ahora comprendo, que es un error mío seguir mintiéndole.

Porque ella puede querer volver y el puede rechazarla pensando en no traicionarme. Estaría interfiriendo en una relación que debería haber pasado, kori es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana, es la única hermana que tengo. Por eso no puedo seguir, ellos pueden quererse y yo estoy en el medio.

Ahora ya casi llegamos, a donde voy a confesar toda la verdad a robin, mi novio.

Ahora llevo a mi novia en brazos, la que se supone que amo.

En verdad yo no la amo, no lo hago y esta mentira me está matando.

Pesa en mi conciencia como mil kilos. Estoy engañándola, puede que no la ame, pero si la quiero.

Ella es como una hermana para mí, y no quiero seguir mintiéndole así.

Vamos camino a mi habitación, donde voy a decirle todo. No importa como reaccione o lo lastimada que se sienta, tengo que hacerlo, antes de que sea peor. Para mi y para ella.

Ahora pasamos frente a starfire, quien lleva la ropa y canta feliz.

Quisiera ser la causa de su felicidad, ella me mira con felicidad en los ojos, se que no me ama.

Ella no lo hace, sale con otro tipo, uno que ella si quiere, no puedo dejar de agradecer tener mi máscara para que no pueda ver la verdad en mis ojos.

Que yo la amo, quisiera tenerla en mis brazos como hago con raven, besarla como lo hago con ella, y que todos lo acepten como lo hacen ahora.

Simplemente estoy metido en un lío enorme, soy el líder del equipo y aún así hice una estupidez.

Yo acepte a raven, solamente porque me torturaba saber, que la chica a la que amo no me ama.

Simplemente puedo decir, que esa decisión me sigue torturando todavía.

Y que tengo que aclarar todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, para que? no lo se, simplemente se, que esto puede terminar mal.

Se que a gar le gusta raven, no se si la ama, pero si que le gusta. Que pasa si el la ama y yo soy quien estorba acá? Entonces no me lo perdonaría

Que pasa si el de verdad la quiere como yo lo hago con star, pero no dice nada porque ella está conmigo y cree que yo la amo? De nuevo, no me lo perdonaría. El se sentiría como yo lo hago ahora, y no se lo deseo a nadie.

Quizás haya alguien que la pueda hacer feliz como yo no puedo, porque aunque la hago sentir feliz, no lo hago tanto como si la amara. Estaría simplemente estorbándole a otra persona y no quiero hacerlo.

No me lo perdonaría

Ahora veo alejarse al chico al que amo, con mi mejor amiga.

Muy en el fondo, se que no es su culpa. Es mía, toda mía. Yo se que tendría que haber hablado antes, tendría que haber dicho que amaba a robin.

Pero esta máscara de felicidad solo dura por un tiempo, no dura tanto como si yo de verdad lo estuviera, yo me fui con otro. Y por eso es mi culpa.

Yo empecé a salir con aqualad, solamente porque creía que robin no me amaba, ahora se que estaba en lo cierto, el no me ama. Ama a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana, el ama a raven.

Se lo demuestra siempre, ya sea dándole un beso, o  
simplemente llevándola en sus brazos como lo hace ahora. Como desearía ser yo.

Como quisiera ser raven, para que el me tenga en sus brazos. Para que el me bese como lo hace con ella, para que el me ame.

Como pasó esto?

En que momento de la historia me fui con aqualad? En que momento de esta historia raven comenzó a amar a robin? En que momento el le correspondió? En que momento ella lo invitó a salir? Y en que momento el le respondió que si?

La respuesta a todo eso es no se.

No se en que momento ella lo amó, no se en que momento el le devolvió los sentimientos, no se en que momento ella le dijo tres palabras que deberían haber sido mías, si yo las hubiera dicho quizás esto sería diferente. Las tres palabras son: "querés salir conmigo?" esas simples tres palabras son lo que me hizo infeliz? No.

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue lo que me destruyó. La respuesta que el debería haberme dicho a mi. La sílaba que destruyó mi corazón en pedazos. Esa respuesta fue "si".

Eso fue lo que me dejó muerta por dentro. Esa fue la que me tortura siempre, esa fue la que quisiera que hubiera sido mía, la que el debió pronunciar para mi. Pero yo se que fue mi culpa. Por que?

Porque yo no se lo dije primero, yo no tuve el valor de decirle a el esas tres palabras. Tres palabras que cualquiera hubiera dicho, las tres que no me atreví a pronunciarle a el.

Fue mi culpa, porque yo las usé con otro chico, y era inevitable que ella lo hiciera al ver que yo era feliz con alguien más. Por eso fue mi culpa, y por eso no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mi, no a raven, no a robin, no a aqualad, a nadie más que yo y ahora no puedo hacer nada, nada para volver el tiempo atrás.

Yo no se, no se que pasa en esta torre. Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Éramos cinco, era más que obvio que starfire y robin terminarían juntos, que raven y gar terminarían juntos también. Y que yo quedaría solo.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, y de alguna manera todo cambió.

De alguna forma raven y robin comenzaron a salir, de alguna manera starfire terminó saliendo con aqualad, de alguna manera yo terminé saliendo con abeja y de alguna manera chico bestia quedó solo, esperando por terra.

No se en que momento las cosas cambiaron tanto. Pero sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a quedarse así por mucho tiempo, que todo va a dar un giro de nuevo, y que esto va a cambiar, de nuevo.

Yo soy solamente un espectador en esta novela, se que algo pasa, alguno me oculta un secreto, uno que no va a ser fácil revelar.

Se que al final me voy a enterar, que voy a saber toda la verdad, pero no se en este momento que es lo que pasa, por ahora, solamente me preocupo por mi y abeja, solo por eso.

La verdad va a salir a la luz, de alguna manera y la voy a poder ver. Sea cual sea.


	2. ahora el doos!

**Bue, ak vngo a torturarlos d nuevo, gracias x sus comntarios… para evitar que publiqe otra historia haii qe asegurarse d qe la lok no compre una gaseosa d 2 litros y se qede sola en su ksa con ella.. bue ya el error se cometió, ese dia no se qe krajo m pasaba.. la historia no es muy larga i la escribí d una n+.. ls djo cn la "historia"**

Robin, tengo que decirte algo realmente importante.

Acabamos de entrar acá, donde voy a decirle todo, donde va a enterarse de la verdad.

El me mira, fijamente a los ojos, nos sentamos en su cama y el habla-

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte, simplemente me pesa en la conciencia y no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo algo así. -digo yo, ella me mira expectante, no se que tengo que hacer, ella abre su boca para hablar yo solamente espero las palabras que salen de su boca-

-Bueno, si es tan importante decime.. -yo le digo, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta por si mismo de lo que me pasa. Después de un momento me responde-

-Rae, yo tengo que decirte, que realmente no te amo, todavía amo a otra persona y no puedo seguir mintiéndote así. Te quiero mucho como para lastimarte de esa manera, y no quiero hacerlo más. -yo había bajado la cabeza antes de decir eso, espero la respuesta que vendrá. Va a gritarme? Va a enojarse? Va a llorar?

Espero por lo implacable, para descubrir que ella suelta un suspiro de alivio. Un suspiro de alivio? Eso no puede ser verdad. La miro y veo que se ve aliviada. Quizás ella no entendió?-

-Robin, tengo que decirte, que me pasa lo mismo. Yo amo a otra persona, yo no podía seguir engañándote de esa manera, así que solamente iba decírtelo ahora.-dije yo, en el momento que esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, yo me sentí terriblemente aliviada, no podía creerlo, el simplemente no me ama.

Eso sería una noticia horrible para cualquier novia, pero no para mi. Espero su respuesta.

-Guau! Supongo que es otra cosa que tenemos en común. Entonces, porque me pediste salir? –pregunto yo, tengo que agradecer que ella no se hubiera enamorado de mi o algo así. Ella baja la cabeza y me contesta.-

-Yo lo hice, porque el no me quiere, el está enamorado de otra, y no tengo oportunidad. Como vi que estabas ahí solo, decidí pedirte para ver si podía olvidarlo. Pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote así. Y vos? Porque aceptaste?

Pregunto mientras levanto mi cabeza, es su turno de agacharse y confesar.

-Yo me di cuenta, de que ella no me ama. Al igual que vos, no podía seguir esperándola para siempre, y cuando me pediste yo simplemente acepté. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto yo después de unos minutos de silencio. Ahora que? yo esperaba que el me dijera que como pude hacerle algo así, o que soy una mentirosa. Pero ahora?-

-No se, es decir. Yo creía que ibas a dejarme después de esto. –dije pensativo, realmente no se. Entonces algo se cruzó por mi cabeza- Y si seguimos?

-que? –pregunto asombrada-

-mirá, vos no me amas y yo no te amo. Verdad? –ella asintió como respuesta y continuó mi frase- y estuvimos haciéndolo muy bien como pareja aunque fuera una mentira. –dije yo, ella asintió.-Entonces, porque no seguirla? Es decir, no podemos estar para siempre esperándolos. Esa fue la razón por la que empezamos a salir para empezar. Podemos seguir y tratar de olvidarlos. Quizás algún día nos queramos más de lo que lo hacemos ahora. –dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella me miró pensativa.-

-Creo que es una buena idea, quizás algún día pase, además llevamos haciéndolo bien cerca de dos meses con mentiras, ahora que ambos sabemos lo que pasa.

-entonces, desde hace cuanto tiempo estás enamorada de gar? –pregunté yo, no estaba bromeando-

-la verdad no se, supongo que desde hace algunos meses. Desde cuando estás enamorado de star?

-desde hace algún tiempo, antes solamente me gustaba, pero después fue diferente. Como sabés que el no te ama?

-el ama a terra, he sentido sus emociones, el la sigue amando. Y va a esperar mucho tiempo por ella. –contesté yo bajando la cabeza, decir eso me partía el corazón cada vez más. Después seguí- y vos, como sabes que ella no te quiere?

-Ella no me ama, sino no hubiera salido con aqualad –contesté yo, mis palabras eran agrias en mi boca, y solo pronunciarlas me hacían dar asco. Yo sabía que gar estaba enamorado de terra en su momento, pero si rae había visto que sus emociones hacia terra seguían intactas, entonces no había nada más que decir-

-Cierto, no se por que lo hizo. Esta historia está cada vez más loca –dije yo, era cierto kori estaba con aqualad, no podía decir nada sobre eso. Notaba el odio con el que decía sus palabras, sabía que se sentía como o peor que yo con respecto a eso.-

-Si, alguien debería escribir una novela sobre esto (NA: que raro a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso ¬¬) realmente no me esperaba esto.

-Yo tampoco, creí que ibas a matarme o algo así

-Vamos a tomar un helado? –pregunto yo, esta es una cosa que jamás pensé que iba a decir después de esto.-

-Vamos. –dije yo, y los dos salimos de la habitación, tal como habíamos entrado, como si las verdades no hubieran sido dichas, y como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada más que un par de besos en esa habitación.-


	3. vamos cn el 3!

**hey! he volviido! jajaja bue, siigo con esto...qe es...una cosa...jeje bue, ya tng qe djar de divagar con esto...(diivagar? qe palabra es esa? es palabra? creo qe sii) ah! ya basta, solamnt lean abajo qe sino van a seguiir leyendo ocurrenciias de yo...XD **

**xfiis djn sus reviws (o cm s escriiba eso)**

Pasaron dos meses más. Mi relación con robin era "perfecta".

Todavía me dolía profundamente saber que el chico al que amo no me quiere, que solamente se enamoró de otra, y tengo que aceptarlo sin nada que hacer con el problema.

Robin es siempre muy amable conmigo, seguimos todo en donde lo dejamos, nadie nota nada distinto, excepto que estamos mucho más felices juntos. Eso es todo lo que perciben.

Nadie percibe el horrible dolor clavado, como si fueran puñaladas en nuestros corazones, ni tampoco el hecho de que cuando robin ve a kori con aqualad ambos salimos de la habitación.

Tampoco lo mucho que él llora por ella cuando estamos solos, yo solamente lo cosuelo. O cuando cambiamos de puestos y yo soy quien llora y el quien me calma. O todavía más lejos, cuando ambos lloramos sin consuelo en brazos del otro, a ver si se pasa.

Tengo que admitir, que el me hace feliz, se siente mejor que estar sola, saber que el siente lo mismo que yo y me entiende. Que entre ambos nos sostenemos, lo cual es más fácil que solos cada uno.

Pero seguimos pensando que por más que tratemos, no vamos a poder ser tan felices juntos como lo seríamos como si estuviéramos con quienes amamos.

A veces, quienes más queremos nos lastiman sin darse cuenta, tal como ahora. Y yo solo quiero gritarle a kori, que robin la ama, que el la quiere más que a nada, que es la causa de su llanto y su dolor.

Pero no puedo, porque nadie más que yo sabe, cuanto sufre el en realidad.

Han pasado dos horribles meses más. Dos meses tortuosos para mi.

Ella está más feliz que nunca, y yo no soy la causa. Me duele en el alma saber, que ella realmente no me ama, no hay ni una oportunidad para mi.

Lo peor, es que no tengo motivos para vivir así. Sabiendo que ella no me quiere, que está con otro. Solamente sigo vivo por una razón.

Para que ella esté bien.

Por eso estoy vivo, aunque me duele mucho saber que mi amor está con otro, no puedo dejarla sola así, sin que haya nadie para asegurarse de que robin la haga feliz, y que sino lo hace yo tenga la mínima oportunidad para hacerlo yo..

Ella es quién yo amo, ella no me ama, las cosas son simples y dolorosas.

-Ella no me ama

Digo en voz alta sin que nadie me escuche, las palabras son asquerosas. Saben a la cosa más horrible del mundo para mi.

Que suerte tiene robin, es amado por la mujer que yo quisiera tener, aunque se que está mal, y que el es mi amigo. No puedo evitar desear, que ella me hubiera pedido salir a mi. Yo hubiera aceptado de una.

Solamente con ella voy a salir, porque a diferencia de las otras personas, yo no puedo olvidar tan fácil. Yo la amo y siempre lo voy a hacer. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ella, y eso me hace sufrir.

Sigo conteniéndome de salir corriendo en este momento y decir "raven, yo te amo, y quiero que me ames porque vas a ser la persona más feliz del mundo junto a mi. Robin quiero odiarte, por llevarte a la mujer que yo amo con vos y no dejarla para mi"

Y por que no lo hago? porque ella es feliz con el. Y no puedo hacer nada, porque no tengo oportunidad.

Me duele terriblemente que star no me quiera, como si alguien estuviera marcándome con un hierro caliente en el pecho, saber que ella no me ama duele así.

Gracias a raven, ahora tengo una excusa para salir cuando ella está con su novio. Me ayuda y me escucha con cosas que nadie más puede saber. Confío en que ella no va a decir nada porque ella es, después de todo, la reina de los secretos..

Ayer, gar estaba pensando que el dolor era terrible en su corazón, se siente destrozado y, sin embargo no se da cuenta de que está destruyendo el corazón de raven.

A mi mismo se me parte el corazón cuando la veo llorar, porque me recuerda a mi propio dolor, solo que ella no puede siquiera ser mala con terra para desquitarse, porque ella no esta.

Ahora veo que raven ha estado sufriendo bastante, porque cada vez que la veo llorar lloro con ella, y ambos nos sentimos mejor después. Sufro más que eso cuando veo a star con su novio, que el la tiene en brazos. Que la besa. Como puede, si llegara a lastimarla o traicionarla yo lo mataría.

Por que no puedo decirles a todos que raven sufre por gar, y que yo me muero por star?

Quiero simplemente poder dejar de sufrir, ahora mismo la tengo en mis brazos, ahora mismo yo lloro por star y ella por gar.

Ahora mismo las lágrimas corren por mis ojos, y caen hasta raven, quien también llora, y sus lágrimas las recibo yo. Por que no puedo pedirle a kori que me ame?

Daría cualquier cosa porque me quisiera, al menos la mitad de lo que me quiere a mi.

Dos meses

Dos meses han pasado y mi tortura continúa. Sigue siendo horrible verlos juntos, por más que yo tenga novio, y la culpa de mis acciones sigue encima mío.

Como pude ser tan idiota? Ahora quisiera culparlos.

Quisiera culparlo a el por cada vez que se me parte el corazón cuando los veo juntos. Quisiera culparla a ella por ser quien recibe sus besos en vez de yo.

Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, yo los quiero, ella es mi amiga y el mi amor. No puedo culparlos por lo que yo siento, por como se me destruye el corazón en miles de cientos de pedazos cuando están juntos.

Por como me quema en el alma el dolor como si fuera un infierno, eso duele, pero no puedo quejarme. Sufro en silencio por cada cosa que me pasa. Nadie sabe nada, y nadie va a saber.

Voy a seguir fingiendo una sonrisa cuando me vean, y voy a seguir llorando cada noche sola en mi habitación.

Cuando se me va a olvidar este dolor? No se, pero no lo estoy llevando muy bien, porque sobre todo, ellos están muy felices.

Raven sonríe, robin sonríe. Gar sonríe y cyborg sonríe. No puedo salir de lugar.

Al final, yo también sonrío y no puedo decirle a mi mejor amiga o a mi mejor amigo, porque ellos son los causantes de mi desgracia y mi dolor. Pero no quiero que terminen su feliz relación solamente porque yo lo digo y no van a saber nunca de mi profundo dolor..

Por eso sonrío.

Han pasado dos meses

Esta noche estuvimos mirando películas, pude ver algo. Gar miraba a raven a veces, solo para verla con robin, lo mismo hacía raven con el. Robin hacía algo parecido con star y ella lo mismo con el.

No entiendo lo que pasa, pero está bien, tengo que tratar de mantenerme cuerdo.

Robin y raven se ven terriblemente felices. Mañana voy a salir de la torre, dejando a los cuatro solos, a ver que pasa así


	4. cuarto!

-Adiós cy –se despiden los cuatro titanes, mientras el quinto se va a otro lado, se va de viaje. Aqualad se despide de starfire con un beso-

-Rob, vení necesito hablar con vos –dice raven, llevándose a robin de la mano. Starfire deseaba ser ella quien se lo llevaba, gar quería ser llevado, robin quería ser llevado por starfire, y raven quería llevarse a gar. Pero las cosas no eran así.-

-Gracias, casi lo mato. -Estos días han sido difíciles, y todavía tengo ganas de matarlo cuando lo veo-

-De nada, esto se pone más y más difícil con ella trayéndolo a la torre siempre.

-Si, es cierto. Ya no se que hacer –dije comenzando a llorar-

-Tranquilo –dije yo tratando de calmarlo- ya va a pasar –sin darme cuenta yo comencé a llorar también, y comenzamos a caminar a la habitación de robin automáticamente-

Como no tenía nada que hacer viendo a starfire besándose con el chico pez. Decidí irme, me transformé en una mosca y volé.

Cuando llegué a un pasillo encontré a robin y raven.

-Si es cierto, ya no se que hacer rae –dijo el con voz temblorosa, el estaba a punto de llorar. Y lo hizo, ella se le acercó-

-Tranquilo –dijo ella, como quisiera calmarlo, aunque no sabía lo que le molestaba ella si lo hacía.- ya va a pasar –dijo ella y comenzó a llorar también-

Yo no se que era lo que estaba pasando pero se me partió el corazón cuando la vi llorando, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos y el la abrazó.

Yo quería ser el y calmar su llanto, ambos comenzaron a ir en dirección a la habitación de robin, cuando entraron raven cerró la puerta con sus poderes y yo quedé afuera.

Apoyé mi oreja contra la puerta y los escuché llorar. Ambos lo hacían, ninguno estaba calmado, los dos lloraban.

Que podía hacer a raven llorar? Eso me molestaba, así que decidí ir a ver a su habitación. Esto es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, pero ella está llorando y no va a decirme porque, así que tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo.

Entré en su habitación, obviamente no había nadie, decidí buscar por algo que me ayudara.

Entonces encontré un papel doblado, estaba encima de su cama, obviamente se había olvidado de guardarlo de nuevo. Lo abrí para ver si encontraba algo.

_Hoy le dije a robin toda la verdad, a el le pasa lo mismo, decidimos seguir como si nada._

_Quizás algún día se me pase. Le deseo lo mismo a el._

_Pero el hecho de saber que no hay oportunidad me duele aún más. Como quisiera que mis poderes pudieran sanar mi corazón, que no se repara. _

_Cada vez que estoy cerca de el, puedo sentir cuanto la ama y cuanto no me ama a mi._

_No me quiere ni la mitad de lo que yo lo hago, y nunca va a hacerlo._

_Porque no me puedo sanar? Ojalá pudiera ayudar a robin, hago lo que puedo para lograrlo, pero no se puede. _

_Solamente ella es la que puede curarlo, pero está con otro. Si ella vuelve a buscarlo yo lo entrego, sin ningún problema, sin discusión. Pero ella nunca llega un día voy a gritarle "porque no vas con robin? El te ama! Que acaso sos ciega?"_

_En cuanto a mi, se que el quiere lo mismo, aunque robin me ayuda mucho y me hace feliz, ambos sabemos que entre nosotros no nos hacemos ni la mitad de felices que nos harían ellos._

_El me haría más feliz con un abrazo que robin con 20 suyos. Y robin lo sabe, pero hace su mejor intento._

_Yo también se, que yo nunca voy a poder ayudar tanto a robin como con un beso de ella, y no me importa, porque tengo que seguir intentando._

_Nosotros no nos amamos, sin embargo ellos no nos aman, y como somos quienes sobramos, simplemente nos juntamos. _

_Veamos cuanto tiempo pasa con esto, por lo menos ya no nos mentimos entre nosotros. El le duele mucho su herida porque ve a quien odia todos los días con ella, y está obligado a seguir como si nada._

_Yo no se que hacer, el amor sigue suspirando por el, no deja de llorar la tristeza y la rabia quiere matarla a ella. El amor está cada vez más triste lo cual no es nada normal, e incluso la felicidad está más apagada que de costumbre._

Estaba desconcertado. Raven estaba feliz con robin, pero no era precisamente su amor ella no lo amaba. Pero entonces la pregunta es: a quien ama?

A aqualad? A cyborg? Tiene que ser alguien que tenga novia, porque el ama a alguien más. El no quería que ella continuara sufriendo de ese modo.

Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la habitación de robin, quizás podría encontrar algo más ahí.

Ella seguía soltando grandes lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos, en cuanto a el la abrazaba y las lágrimas caían de su máscara. Pasaron 10 minutos más, hasta que pararon de llorar, y se fueron, sin notar la mosca verde en la pared con un corazón que se rompía cada vez más al ver a su amada llorando por un hombre que no la quería.

El buscó en la habitación hasta que encontró algo, un cuaderno.

_No puedo creerlo, raven también ama a alguien más._

_Yo me siento muy bien por haberle dicho, pero eso no mejora como me siento con respecto a ella._

_Raven me entiende, se como su corazón se parte en pedazos mientras lo ve triste pensando en su amada, como no se da cuenta, acaso es idiota?_

_Como ella se fue a enamorar de ese idiota es una pregunta que me hago, tanto por raven como por mi kori._

_Raven llora mucho por el, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos por el, y el nunca viene a buscarla. El sigue esperando a su hermosa amada. Incuso he llegado a odiarla yo también._

_En cuando a ella, continúa saliendo con el tonto chico pez. El es quien puede besarla y abrazarla. Yo no, me siento destrozado y por eso lloro._

_Raven llora conmigo, se que ella se siente igual que yo. se cuanto le duele, me sorprende que yo no haya ido y le haya gritado a el "idiota acaso no te das cuenta de que estás quebrando en pedazos el corazón de raven?" _

_Y se que ella quiere hacer lo mismo con mi problema, pero nosotros sabemos que no nos aman, por eso seguimos sin decir nada. _

_No entiendo como aguanta saber que ni siquiera puede golpearla o insultarla porque ella no le robó al chico. El solo se entregó a ella, ella ni siquiera le pidió su corazón y aunque han pasado años desde eso el no la olvida y nunca lo hará._

Quien era este idiota? Por que no podía simplemente amar a raven? Ella era la chica que el amaba y no podía evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos. Todo este tiempo había estado celoso de la persona equivocada.

Robin tenía su compañía, pero no su cariño. Y eso era lo que el quería, el tenía que averiguar quien era el idiota y ver que podía hacer para ayudar.

Starfire había tenido su última charla con raven hace tanto, que no lo recordaba, no importaba lo que pasara entre sus amigos, eso no iba a arruinar su amistad con raven, así que fue a tocar su puerta y fue bien recibida.

-Kori, podés disculparme un minuto? Tengo que ir al baño –dijo raven, tratando de no gritarle a kori que tenía que estar con robin y no con el chico pez. El odio de robin hacia el se le había contagiado.-

-Si, claro! -contestó ella, estaba muy feliz de estar con su amiga, ya que su enojo venía solamente cuando estaba con robin y no sola. Raven salió de la habitación y starfire quedó sola.

Comenzó a mirar alrededor cuando vió el mismo papel que gar había leído hace unas horas.

Lo leyó atentamente y cuando descubrió lo que pasaba tuvo el mismo sentimiento.

Ella tenía que ayudar a su amor, no estar enojada con raven quien no lo amaba y trataba de ayudarlo.

Decidió releer el papel y cuando raven entró y la miró con los ojos abiertos enormemente.


	5. faltan dos! i est es el qinto!

**bueno! ak haii otro capii! xqe? no se...miisteriios d la viida..ahora, qedan dos kpis ii su tortura se termina finalmente! **

**diiganme sii les gusto! o si no les gusto! muchiisii+ graciias x sus comntariios! ahora ls djo en paz! **

**GENTE QE LEE ESTO: eh! aleluya! xfin nos dja en paz! jejej**

-Raven, quien es la amada de robin?

-Por que querés saber eso? –preguntó tratando de hacer caer a kori de que era ella y ver si simplemente le correspondía-

-Raven tengo que confesar algo. –dijo starfire, si ella no amaba a robin entonces no iba a enojarse por eso-

-Que cosa?

-Yo amo a robin, no a aqualad! –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- solamente creía que robin no me amaba y por eso lo invité a salir. Después de eso el se veía feliz con vos así que simplemente decidí dejarlo. Pero si no sos vos la que puede hacerlo feliz entonces quien es? necesito saberlo, por favor, daría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo.

-Me decís esto enserio? –pregunto incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar-

-Si. –dijo ella, pronunciando la misma sílaba que le había causado dolor meses atrás.-

-eso es increíble! Tenés que decirle!

-Pero el no me ama.

-De donde sacas eso? el ha estado sufriendo los últimos meses gracias a que no tiene tu amor, sino que el tonto chico pez lo tiene, y ha estado llorando por vos, sintiendo un dolor increíble solamente porque no lo querías. La única persona que puede calmarlo sos vos, andá y decile!

-Segura?

-pensás que te jodería con esto? Andá y decile! Va a ser la persona más feliz del mundo cuando lo sepa! –le gritó, starfire salió volando a ver a su amado, que acababa de enterarse la amaba! Como había sido tan idiota y lo había hecho sufrir así?-

Chico bestia había decidido que raven no iba a decirle nada. Así que decidió que robin era quien iba a decirle, lo encontró entrenando.

-Robin?

-Ah, que pasa? –preguntó tratando de no decirle: ah idiota que pasa-

-Yo quería preguntarte algo.

-Que cosa?

-Por que raven está triste?

-Por que preguntas eso?

-Porque se que está muy triste por algo y yo quiero saber porque.

-Para que?

-Robin, yo quiero saber, quien pudo haber dejado a raven tan triste?

-no voy a decirte. A menos claro que me des una buena razón. –dijo el, tratando de que gar le dijera algo bueno-

-Robin, me enamoré de ella! –gritó el, robin abrió los ojos como platos-

-Que!

-Yo la amo, desde hace tiempo! Yo creí que ella era feliz con vos, cuando la vi llorar mi corazón se me partió, aún más que cuando estaba con vos! No quiero verla triste, quiero que sea feliz, y quiero saber que es lo que le pasa!

-Es que es tu culpa! -le gritó el furioso-

-Que? –era el turno de chico bestia para tener los ojos como platos-

-Ella te ama idiota! No ves lo triste que está por tu culpa!

-Ella no me ama!

-Ella te ama! Está totalmente enamorada de vos, pero como no la querés está llorando! Suelta lágrimas por tu culpa todos los días! Solamente porque ella sabe lo triste que te sentís por tu amada terra! A ella se le parte el corazón todos los días gracias a vos!

-Pero eso no puede ser..

-Si es! ella te ama y vos la hiciste sufrir, ahora dejame solo, porque no quiero decirte nada más. La cantidad de veces que la he visto llorar he llegado a odiar a terra! –gritó robin, gar salió corriendo, el había hecho sufrir a raven? Como había podido ser tan idiota, ella lo amaba, eso era lo que pasaba y ella creía que el amaba a terra. tenía que decirle toda la verdad de una vez por todas


	6. antes dl ultiimo!

**HlA!**

**si! nuevamente yo! de verdad tng qe decir esto... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWES, O COMO SEA QE SE ESCRIBA PRO UDS SABN A QE M REFIERO.. d vrdad muchiisiimas graciias! trato de contiinuarlo rapiido.. asiiqe cuando llegue d la escuela m fije i teniia! asiiqe obviamnt lo segui.. jeje esto empieza re desesperado i vean el final jajaja hasta yo me rio ii no se xqe! bue, ls djo asi s entran d lo qe sigue! djn las cosas esas**

robin seguía entrenando, después de haberle gritado había logrado la felicidad de raven. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan simple lo hubiera hecho antes..

-Robin? –en ese momento escuchó una vos, la voz que más le gustaba escuchar, la voz de starfire. el se dio vuelta y ahí estaba ella.-

-Hola star –dijo el, tratando de no llorar con solo verla, en ese momento ella para su sorpresa comenzó a llorar. El se asustó de inmediato, y si había herido sus sentimientos? y si le había pasado algo? Se movió rápidamente hacia ella- que te pasa?

-Nada, es solamente que acabo se entender, que tengo que decirte algo y no se como lo vas a tomar.

-Que pasa? Decime! -dijo el esperando una noticia escalofriante-

-Robin, yo te amo. –dijo ella, iba a salir corriendo por el pánico cuando para su sorpresa robin la tomó del brazo. Ella se volvió para verlo y el la besó.-

Ella había esperado tanto tiempo para ser ella quien recibía ese beso. Y ahora, su sueño se hacía realidad. En ese momento ella era más feliz de lo que había sido en meses, años quizás. Ese beso no se comparaba a ninguno de los de aqualad.

El estaba más feliz que nunca. Ella lo amaba, star lo amaba.

El había querido su amor tanto tiempo, después de meses de sufrir por ella lo había logrado.

Ya no lloraría más pensando en ella, sino que ahora iba a ser el chico más feliz del mundo.

Había dicho que daría lo que fuera para tenerla con el, y ahora la tenía. Ya no necesitaba más nada.

El mundo se podía acabar en ese momento, batman podía venir a verlo y no le importaría. El quería que todo el mundo supiera que el la estaba besando. Sobre todo un cierto chico de traje azul..

Gar estaba en su habitación llorando, como había sido tan idiota? Había hecho llorar a raven, la había hecho sufrir tanto o más que el había sufrido, el no la merecía.

En ese momento raven salió de su habitación para ver si kori le había dicho a robin. Cuando pasó frente a la puerta de gar, y escuchó algo gar estaba llorando. Le llenó de rabia pensar que terra lo hacía llorar así y ella misma comenzó a llorar.

-Como pude ser tan idiota y lastimarla de ese modo? Yo la amo y ella también me ama y yo la lastime sin querer. Pero aún así la lastime. Ahora como puedo decirle a rae que la amo si la hice sufrir tanto!

Raven casi se muere cuando escuchó eso, el la amaba? No, quizás estaba loco, eso pasaba ella continuó llorando y siguió flotando.

Gar estaba adentro y la había escuchado llorar salió corriendo y cuando vió a raven que se alejaba salió rápido hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Raven no llores! Por favor! No llores más! –dijo el, secando algunas de sus lágrimas-

-Dejame. -le dijo, o más bien le exigió, con un tono y esa mirada conocida que te dice claramente "o me soltas o te mando volando a donde no volvés más", pero también es muy bien conocido que el, nunca le hace caso..

-No rae yo no quiero que llores, sobre todo por un idiota como yo. yo no me merezco ni una de las lágrimas que soltaste por mi culpa. Yo no quiero que llores más y daría cualquier cosa porque no lloraras más. Por favor no lo hagas.

-Dejame sola. –dijo ella tratando de soltarse de su abrazo aunque quería estar con el.-

-No, hasta que me escuches. Rae no llores, yo soy un idiota, estuve todo el tiempo triste por vos pensando que eras feliz con robin. Por eso estaba triste, no por terra, jamás quise lastimarte porque yo te amo y quiero que dejes de llorar, por favor. Para mi? –ella dejó de llorar un poco-

-Me vas a soltar?

-No a menos que hagas dos cosas para mi.

-Que?

-Primero dejás de llorar. –dijo el, ella comenzó a parar de llorar, el todavía no la soltaba- y segundo, me dejas que te de un beso. –ella iba a responder pero el la besó primero-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Entonces me amas? –preguntó robin, ella asintió- en serio?

-Si.

-Y porque no me dijiste antes!

-No se..

-Pero yo pensé que querías a aqualad!

-Y yo que querías a raven!

-Pero vos lo invitaste a salir!

-Cierto, pero no.

-Guau, muchas sorpresas en un día –dijo el, ella asintió y lo beso de nuevo.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ahora vas a soltarme? –preguntó ella, a pesar de que ese había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida y no quería que el la soltara-

-No, ahora no quiero soltarte más. –dijo abrazándola más fuerte, el se sentía tan bien abrazándola, pero se sintió aún mejor cuando ella también lo abrazó-

-Por que haces esto? –preguntó ella-

-Porque yo te amo rae, fui a ver a robin para preguntarle porque estabas triste y el no quería decirme, entonces de alguna manera termine diciéndole todo lo que sentía y el me dijo que estabas triste por mi culpa y casi me mata, entonces salí volando y después te escuche y salí a abrazarte porque yo no quiero que llores.

-Yo no estoy llorando. Creo que ya hiciste tu trabajo entonces

-No! claro que no! que pasa si me voy un segundo y te pones a llorar de nuevo? No, no! yo me quedó acá para que no llores! No quiero correr el riesgo. Además, estoy muy cómodo así. –dijo abrazándola-

-Bueno, en algún momento me vas a tener que soltar. –dijo ella un poco divertida por la idea-

-No –dijo negando con la cabeza- no te suelto.

-Vamos tenés que soltarme para que pueda ir a ver que pasó con kori y robin!

-No, si querés te acompaño pero no te suelto. Además robin te tuvo abrazada más tiempo que yo y ya veo porque, es que es taaan cómodo... –ella suspiró y trató de soltarse, pero no pudo y no puso mucha resistencia tampoco. Así que terminaron caminando/flotando abrazados-


	7. siiete ii fiin!

**hla! (d nuevo yo, si, si..ya se..ya se..)**

**bue, este es el fin d la sgund historiia de yo! sii! jeje, MUCHAS GRACIAS x los reviews! (sii x fin lo aprendii a escriibiir bn la palabra! espro..)**

**enseriio loko, tng ls cmntariios guardads en la compu! XD trrible emociion!**

**ksii m dsmaye cuand la priimera vez ls vii jeje (fuera de joda..)**

**ahora, vean lo qe hiice! jeje enserio paresco una lok x ls comntariios pro es CiiERTO! **

**= gracias a ls qe leyeron la d ls antojos jeje, tiienn qe admiitiirlo! fue un poco graciioso! o no? ah, cn respcto a la otra hiistoriia la voii a seguiir, veanla x qe ta buena! (eso diicn, sii m mientn no es mi culpa! jeje..)**

Robin estaba con starfire besándose, se separaron del beso por una estúpida necesidad llamada respiración y mientras trataban de recuperar el aire del beso más largo de sus vidas apareció una sombra extraña.

Ellos miraron con curiosidad y vieron que eran raven y chico bestia-

-Hola, emm amigos porque están así? –preguntó starfire con curiosidad, robin los miraba con una ceja arqueada-

-No me quiere soltar –dijo raven con un suspiro-

-No, yo no la suelto. –dijo el-

-Porque no? –preguntó robin-

-Porque no se vale! Vos la tuviste abrazada más tiempo que yo, y quiero superarte, además es muy cómoda. –dijo el, ellos lo miraron-

-Pero me vas a tener que soltar en algún momento.

-No.

-Si, ella tiene que meditar. –dijo starfire-

-no, va a tener que aprender a meditar con alguien abrazándola entonces.

-Si, ella tiene que dormir –intentó robin-

-entonces se va a acostumbrar a dormir conmigo abrazándola! –dijo el, ellos lo miraron y después entre si. Aunque raven obviamente no estaba muy disgustada con su abrazo, querían saber como podían lograr que la suelte, porque hace 10 minutos que estaban tratando de convencerlo y no hacía caso!-

-Pero, vas a tener que soltarla. Que pasa si tenemos que pelear?

-No se, se las arreglan ustedes, yo no la suelto. –dijo firmemente-

-Y si tiene que bañarse? Ella no va a dejar que la veas desnuda –dijo robin-

-Por que? acaso ya has intentado? –le preguntó el, recibiendo una mirada muy rara de robin, raven y starfire- lo intentaste!

-No! –dijeron robin y raven al mismo tiempo-

-Pero se que no va a dejarte.

-Entonces se bañará con ropa porque yo no la suelto.

-Uff.. –dijo raven, que estaba siendo tratada como oso de peluche, aunque no le molestaba mucho, sino que ella quería abrazarlo pero se supone que esto le moleste, lo cual era bastante complicado.-

-Pero, pero… -comenzó starfire sin que se le ocurriera nada-

-Pero nada, yo no la suelto. –dijo el-

-Entonces no comes tofu.

-Bueno, no como. Yo no la suelto –dijo lentamente como si fueran tontos-

-Bueno rae, creo que te quedaste pegada con el

-No, en algún momento tiene que dormir, entonces me suelto. –susurró ella, starfire asintió-

-Acaso te olvidas que estoy acá y tengo un oído mejor que el normal? –preguntó el-

-Bueno no importa, en algún momento te vas a dormir, es inevitable. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-

-Sobre todo si es tan cómoda como decís –dijo robin, starfire volvió a asentir-

-Bueno, yo tengo hambre así que necesito que me sueltes.

-Pedimos una pizza? –preguntó robin, ellos asintieron-

Media hora después entró cyborg a la torre normalmente. Lo que vió le sorprendió.

Que fue lo que vio? Bueno, gar estaba en una silla comiendo pizza, lo raro en eso? tenía a rae en su regazo abrazada fuertemente. En cuando a robin, quien tendría que estar celoso o enojado porque abrazaban a su novia, estaba muy ocupado besando a starfire, quien no oponía resistencia.

-Que pasa acá? –le preguntó susurrando a raven, quien era la que se veía menos ocupada aunque trataba de escaparse de vez en cuando del abrazo de gar-

-Bueno, para hacerla corta… robin ama a starfire, que también lo ama y este no quiere soltarme desde hace como media hora.

-Por que?

-Dice que no me abrazó tanto como robin y que por eso tiene que superarlo

-Y porque no tratas de escaparte?

-Ya traté, pero no lo hace. Intentamos ofrecerle tofu pero no me suelta.

-Y como van a hacer ahora?

-Creo que en algún momento tiene que dormir y ahí me suelto. Es el plan por ahora.

-Pero, si te sigue abrazando dormido? O si se despierta cuando te quieras soltar?

-No me cagues el plan cyborg! –dijo ella algo enojada- en algún momento me va a soltar.

-No lo voy a hacer! Ya te lo dije! –dijo chico bestia abrazando más fuerte a raven como un peluche-

-Ves?

-Pero vas a tener que soltarla en algún momento.

-No. no lo hago, ya he tenido esta discusión con aquellos dos de allá. Y confirmo. No-voy-a-soltarla

-Pero por que?

-Porque no puedo permitir que robin me gane! Yo la quiero para mi y la voy a abrazar todo lo que quiera! –dijo el, y la abrazó más fuerte-

-Yo no creo –dijo el y trató de tirar de uno de los brazos- como no se suelta?

-Te dije que no la suelto, no me hagas ponerle pegamento para que no me la quites! –amenazó el-

-Bueno, tranquilo, tampoco es para tanto! –dijo el-

-Si es, es MI raven. MIA y yo la abrazo todo lo que quiero. –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba sacudiéndola un poco- es mejor que acepten el hecho de que no la voy a soltar en ningún momento pronto.

-Por cuanto tiempo pensás tenerla así? –preguntó robin-

-Cuanto tiempo la has tenido abrazada? –preguntó el, robin se encogió de hombros-

-Cuenta antes de que fuera mi novia?

-Si.

-No ni idea, la verdad. Emm..no suelo contar las horas que tengo abrazada a una persona en particular… a menos que sea star. En cuyo caso si se.

-Oh bueno, entonces vamos a calcularle unos, cuatro años.

-Que! –gritaron todos-

-Si el la conoce desde hace cuatro años más o menos!

-Pero no estuvimos abrazados durante esos cuatro años! –le replicó raven-

-Cierto, entonces voy a tenerte abrazada…

-24 horas. –dijo cyborg-

-Que? –preguntó robin-

-Vas a abrazarla 24 horas, porque calculemos que robin la tuvo abrazada ese tiempo.

-Bueno, está bien –dijo el-

-Uff.. pero tengo sueño.. –dijo ella-

-Entonces vamos a dormir. –dijo el y comenzó a irse a la habitación de raven, todos lo miraron con cara rara.-

-Que no, no, no podés dormir con ella! –dijo cyborg, entrando en el modo de hermano mayor-

-Entonces quieren tratar de separarme de ella para que tenga que ponerle pegamento y tenga que estar conmigo pegada para siempre? Porque soy capaz y a mi no me molestaría…

-No. está bien. –dijo robin, antes de que cyborg hundiera a raven más en el barro -

-Bien –dijo el y salió camino a la habitación de raven, una vez llegados ahí..-

-Bueno, ahora dormite. –le dijo a ella-

-Dormite vos primero.

-No porque vas a tratar de soltarte.

-Pff, dale no te vas a morir por soltarme.

-No, pero no quiero soltarte, además, sos muy cómoda para dormir. –dijo acurrucandose con ella-

-Algo tiene que haber que pueda hacer para que me sueltes.

-De verdad querés que te suelte?

-Si. –dijo ella-

-Bueno entonces te suelto. Pero si me dejas que te de un beso.

-Bueno si me soltas –y le dio un beso-

-Ahora te suelto –la soltó y se paró de la cama, bajó sus orejas y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta porque raven no quería que la abrazara, entonces raven se levantó y lo abrazó- que estás haciendo?

-Mejor no quiero que me sueltes –dijo ella, y el la abrazó de nuevo y volvió a ponerse como estaba, solo que esta vez ella lo abrazaba también-

-Me gusta abrazarte. –dijo el-

-A mi también. –dijo ella

-Puedo decirte una cosa?

-que?

-te amo.

-yo también. –se dieron un beso y se durmieron.-

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó?

-Si. –dijo robin, que acababa de contarle toda la historia a cyborg-

-Yo sabía que me estaban escondiendo algo a mi..

-Entonces, no va a soltar a raven durante 24 horas? –preguntó starfire-

-Si, pero no creo que a raven le moleste mucho.

-Cierto, yo sabía que iba a cambiar algo. Pero chicos por favor! Me voy unas horas y ustedes me dan vuelta todo el juego! –dice cyborg agitando sus brazos en el aire-

-Es que te descuidaste unos segundos y el cambio viene sin avisar.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir. ya recibí muchas sorpresas en un día. –dijo cyborg, y se fue-

-entonces…

-entonces?

-ahora que? –preguntó robin y ella lo besó. Al tener los ojos cerrados, no notaron cuando aqualad apareció en la pantalla y los vió. El eligió no decirles nada y colgó. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso pasara.

-sabes que, yo te amo.

-sabes que, yo también.

**bueno! ahí tiienn el final! + dulce qe una bolsa d kramelos! enserio jeje, n se cm le hago pa escriibiir cosas tan dulcs siiend qe soii bastant ariisca..jeje bue, tampoko pa tanto..**

**son las 12:03 d la noche! cm es viiernes pud subiir el capi oi, lo hubiiera subiido + tmpraniito, pro mii ma tniia franco, asiiqe no podiia dja d arrastrarm a to2 la2..**

**jeje m acuerd qe cuando escribii esto mi ma se habiia ido d viiaje a chile, a comprar (xqe saln + baratas las cosas) asii qe m qede sola ii cm n qeriia hacer d comr (xqe tniia vaganciia i avcs t supra.) m fuii a comprar una ppsi d 2 litros i m la tom sola! i m puse a escuchar musik i asii saliio esto jeje! (realmnt no s qe tiien qe ver xqe staba escuchando reggaeton i rock qe es una mezcla total! i saliio esto! XD)**

**ya se qe voi a leerme (n diigo sonar xqe uds no m escuchan!) psada, pro MUCHAS, MUCHASAS, MUCHIISII+ GRACIIAS X LOS RAVIEWS, QE DSPUES D 7 CAPIIS RECIIEN S CM SE ESCRIIBE! ii djn otros si puedn para vr sii ls gusto! no me tratn d negar qe x lo - una sonriisa les saqe cn esto!**

**me voii ii ns vmos cuand vuelvan a leerme! CHAU I GRACIAS D NUEVO! =D**


End file.
